


Embers

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in 2x08 when Jamie and Claire retire to their room after dinner with Lovat. Jealousy brings Claire to demand something from Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

Prompt from tumblr: Ok I just read the scene in voyager where Claire n Jamie have a huge fight cos of his second marriage n finally end up having rough angry sex!(atleast they tried ;) ) could u write something in those lines?? Huge fight culminating into hot sex?!?!

Jealousy. It’s a sort of disease, like a cough you cannot shake. I have always prided myself on not being a green-eyed woman. When young girls would flirt and bat their long eyelashes at Frank, I never gave a second thought to them. I simply laughed and joked about it later. A woman of the world, I was.

But with Jamie, I could not be what I once had been. There was a bone deep passion that flared in my bones ever time that girl looked at him.  Those pale blue eyes, innocent to others, but vile to me. I knew what those eyes were capable of.

The embers had cooled a little as Jamie paid no mind to her and even hated the sight of her more than I. But when I saw her clutching his shirt, trying to inhale his scent, the flames roared in me again as if whiskey had been tossed on them. A fire in desperate need of extinguishing, or risk the chance of destruction.

I felt her gaze on him now, as she moved around the table replenishing drinks. She looked at him from under that cap, gaze filled with longing and desire.

My hand possessively moved to clutch Jamie’s thigh, grip tense with repressed anger. Not only from the girl, but from being unable to speak at dinner. At being at this house in the first place. At Prince Charles for inspiring this. For leaving Lallybroch. For everything.

Jamie glanced down questionably at me from the corner of his eye as my hand inched under his kilt, stroking lightly as I moved an innocent onion around my plate with my other.

I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up as his hand moved to squeeze mine and lifted it from him to give it a gentle kiss. A light reminder of where we were and how important this dinner was for the future we were so desperately trying to change.

Furry boiled in my blood once more. Irrational? Yes. But it simmered under the surface of my skin none the less. I knew why he revoked my touch, the thought of even contemplating doing such a thing to him while at such an important dinner was pure insanity.

But since when did love and jealousy have anything to do with logic? I slipped my fingers from his and balled them into fists in my lap and tried to take a deep breath to calm myself as Lovat groaned on at the head of the table.    
I felt Jamie’s stare, but I ignored him, simply fixing my gaze to a deer’s head mounted in the corner of the room.  
Cloth brushed against me as Laoghaire moved to top off Jamie’s wine glass. My hands shook as pure, unadulterated angry struck my body like a lightening bolt.

I shall dance on your ashes. She and Jamie kissing at Leoch. Her eyes, filled with desire as she tried to seduce him. To take him.

I reached for my own wine as she intentionally brushed her arm against his as she moved on. Taking a large swig of my drink, I tried to reign in my emotions.  I felt a soft, tender brush on my waist as Jamie pulled me close to him. He felt how tense I was and moved to whisper in my ear.

“Are ye alright, Sassenach?”

“Fine,” I answered, coldly, unwilling to elaborate.

He made a dismissive Scottish noise that obviously meant he didn’t care for my answer and sensing my irrationality, turned to speak to the man next to him and I went back to my silent brooding.

 

 

 

“Now, do ye care to tell me what’s got ye so upset?”

Saying nothing as I walked to the fire place in order to warm my hands from the icy, cold rain outside. I took off my shoes and started to undress for bed. Not speaking a word and moving with angry pulls and tugs.

I jerked my wet laces free with distaste as he sighed and moved to sit in the chair next to me, clearly waiting until I would speak my grievances.

From the corner of my eye, I couldn’t help but admire his form stretched out on the chair. His knees glistened with rain, slightly smudged with dirt. I had forgotten how much I missed seeing him like so. In France, he shaved everyday and was always pristine for the aristocrats. 

Now, he always had his cinnamon scruff and smelled like his old male scent, which was currently stoking a different kind of fire in me. I had missed my warrior.

The need to possess him fueled the white-hot flames. The need to have him like no other had or could. Heart pounding, I stopped my angry undressing, leaving me in my half-laced corset and underskirt. It only took me but three steps to reach him, but I felt as though I couldn’t get my feet to walk fast enough.

I only had time to see his eyes pop open in surprise as I straddled him in the chair and pulled his mouth roughly to mine.

He made a surprised sound as I thrust my tongue deep into his mouth, swirling around his own as I pushed my body as tight and close to him as I could manage.

I opened my eyes briefly as we kissed, seeing the firelight reflect on his face. His skin golden and twisted in passion. Eyes closed tightly, his lashes fluttering against my cheek and a lock of wet, dark hair was plastered to his forehead.

Mine.

His large hands gripped my hips, pushing me into his own as he groaned and ran them down my body until they grasped my arse tightly. I took my mouth from his and dogged his lips as he immediately leaned forward to take them as soon as they left.

I pushed his face to the side and latched on to his neck. He tasted warm and I felt his heartbeat pounding against my tongue as I sucked his salty skin into my mouth, relishing his taste. He panted against me as I continued this treatment around his neck until I was satisfied with the red welts I had left behind. Marking him. Possessing him.

He moved to stand, but I pushed him back onto the chair. His hooded eyes watched me as I slithered down his body and to the floor on my knees.

Slowly and firmly, I moved my hands up his strong thighs, warming them under my touch. Bringing my head down, my mouth followed the same path, alternating with sucking softly and biting roughly.

“Gah!”

I smiled against his inner thigh as I gently kissed the bright red spot where my teeth had marked him. Erasing the now invisible traces of the whore who had bit him in Paris.

I glanced up to see his head thrown back against the chair, but his eyes were open and bored into mine. Never breaking eye contact, I lifted his kilt out of the way and watched the pleasure ripple across his face as I took him into my mouth.

“Ahhh,” he groaned, sinking under the sensation as his slanted eyes watched as I swirled my tongue around him.

For a brief moment, I wished the girl could see us so. Jamie at my mercy, his face contorted with the pleasure only I could give him. But I would never have her see him like this, vulnerable under my touch. No. His pleasure was for my eyes only. Not a little girl who could never imagine this kind of passion.

I took my mouth away and kissed his thigh as he whimpered in displeasure and wound his hands in my hair, urging me back.

“Who do you belong to, Jamie?”

He gasped as I tugged lightly on him, demanding my answer.

A little smirk came to his face as his mind must have puzzled out the reason for my anger and sudden desire. To make it clear who owned him.

“Yours, mo nighean donn. I am only yours.”

I hummed against him in agreement and a mighty shutter went through him as goose bumps broke out on his skin.  
The air was electric around us, as if you could almost feel the fire between us as a live thing. A tangible thing. I don’t think I would ever have answer to why he ignited such a flame in my soul, why his touch burned through me like a brand, marking me, lighting me.

Does it ever stop, the wanting you?

Somehow I knew, that even after we had lain together more than a million times, it never would.

And to my astonishment, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Not in sorrow, not in anger, but of pure need.

I lifted from my knees and straddled him as I had before, my toes grazing the floor as I pushed his kilt up and as he lifted my skirts. Both of us moving in perfect unison. I pushed up my hips and he wiggled into position until I sank down on him.

And then we both paused, panting into each others mouth until his breath and mine were one. And gazing into his eyes, I saw his truth and he told me mine.

I shall always be yours and you shall always be mine.

I dragged my thumb across his swollen lips, red from my kisses. He parted his mouth and bit the pad softly while his eyes, half an inch from mine, spoke to my heart. Reassuring me, loving me. We didn’t need words. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he thrust up against me roughly.

Whimpering into his mouth, I rode him hard. Hips slapping down onto his as I took him inside of me, bringing him home again and again, alternating with deep and slow to fast and hard. Relishing all the sounds and faces he made as he lost himself in me. In us.

It was love. It was possession. It was raw.

Sweat ran down his temples, despite the chill outside. Our desire heating us through, warming our bodies until there was nothing left but the burning of the flames between us.

My body throbbed with pleasure as his hips snapped up to meet mine, his thickness blazing away all the anger, all the frustration, all the pain.

I sped up our tempo, clutching the back of the chair for support as I leaned over his face, my loose curls falling like a cage around his head as it fell back with a thump, his full lips parted in ecstasy.

“Tell me, again.” I pushed down harder until the chair began to groan in protest.

His hands gripped me harder to him, trying to control my powerful thrusts, but I wouldn’t let him. Not yet.

“Tell me,” I whispered into his ear, my hot breath making him tremble against me. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and roughly pulled his head back to look at me while he answered.

“Yours…I am only yours.”

His voice barley above a whisper as I continued my punishing rhythm. My tongue traced the edge of his ear as I answered back.

“And I am yours, husband.”

He bucked under me in primal response as I sunk my teeth into his sensitive neck. My back arched as we neared our end, the need driving us both to some kind of animal state as we came together with a force like never before. I buried my face in his damp neck as I cried out. He moved one hand to press my face harder into him as his hips rose higher and higher, seeking his finish, every muscle on his body tensed like a coil ready to spring.

He buried his face in my own neck, greedily lapping at the sweat beading on my body. The chair shook beneath us, as we shook against each other. It was the lust from our first days together, mixed with the intimacy of our knowledge of each other now. Like an exquisite whiskey, that only improved with time, tasting better and better through the years, never spoiling. Eternal.

And with one final snap of our hips, I cried out while digging my fingers into him and lost myself in our mutual possession as I felt his release pulse deep inside my body.

The fire next to us snapped and hissed as I came back to myself sometime later, fingers still clutching his coat, still damp from the rain. I felt him smile against me and he gently kissed my throbbing artery.

“Jesus God, Sassenach.”

Smiling into his skin, I kissed his own neck in return as his grip tightened on me to lift us. But as soon as our weight shifted, we toppled together on the ground, our bodies still connected as the chair broke apart underneath us.  
We froze as we landed. I turned to him and he to me. The look of shock on our faces made us both break out in laughter. He wiped his eye as it watered and kissed my forehead.

“Weel, I suppose I owe my Grandsire a chair.”

I chuckled and buried my face into his chest, content and filled with love. And we entered a place where there was no room for jealousy or anger or anything from the outside world. A place where only he and I existed. Home.


End file.
